The invention relates to movable trailers and more particularly to movable trailers that are convertible between two different configurations.
Trailers are sometimes used to provide office or display space at conventions, trade shows, or other meetings. These trailers must be transported from storage locations to a location where it will be used. Rather, than transporting the trailer on a separate truck, it is sometimes convenient for the trailer to be transportable as one piece.